


The Judas Contract

by DCUnitedFanfics



Category: Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:33:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23047060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCUnitedFanfics/pseuds/DCUnitedFanfics
Summary: A few months after the Titans defeated Trigon, things have begun to calm down. Raven and Damian are finally bonding more closely now. But when an old foe of Damian comes back from the dead, their friendship will be tested and things may not end well for any of them.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Tara Markov, Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	The Judas Contract

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on Fanfiction. net but I decided to post a more edited version here. I hope you don't mind. It's not entirely polished but I did my best.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Raven asks as she walks behind Damian.

He leads her through the garage, almost dragged, where Kori’s green car is parked. Damian has the keys, to which he took from the kitchen counter while Kori wasn’t looking. They jingle in his hand as he opens the door to the driver’s seat, much to Raven’s displeasure. Still, she keeps a lookout just in case someone enters the garage. She really hopes Kori doesn’t catch them trying to break into her car.

“We can get into _trouble_ ,” she says.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done this with Father’s car,” Damian says as he sits in the driver’s seat and leans over to open the door to the passenger’s seat. “He wasn’t happy about it though.”

“Kori is not going to be happy when she finds out you’re stealing her car,” Raven complains as she gets in, shuts the door and puts on the seatbelt. Her hand immediately grasps the handle tightly. She doesn’t know if Damian can really drive a car. She just hopes they don’t crash into a tree.

Damian rolls his eyes. “Relax. I’m borrowing it, not stealing.”

He shoves the key into the ignition and starts the car. Kori’s car is very old. Being the heroes of San Francisco, they should have nicer things. But Kori is too humble for that. She settled for a green 1941 Dodge that sputters at the start before continuing to roar loudly. Raven and Raven look at each other. Raven gulps. Both of them are afraid of getting caught by Kori.

Damian once got into trouble for trying to hack into Jaime’s scarab, which did not end well. Moral of the story? Try not to hack into an ancient scarab that can end up possessing you as well. The last thing he needs is the red-headed alien princess lecturing him again. He already had enough lip from his father back in Gotham, along with Dick and Alfred. Yet, he misses them, especially Alfred. Raven has seen Damian call Alfred whenever he’s in a bad mood. He would ask for advice. That day, she learned that Damian being a pain in the ass is just him unable to express his insecurities to others and decides to lash out instead. At least, he’s not his grandfather. Right now, he’s been ten times better than that demon.

“We’ll be back here before ten,” he promises her, “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Raven crosses her arms. “Saying not to worry _is_ making me more worried.”

After the garage door opens, Damian drives the car in reverse. Once they’re out of the tower, they proceed to drive away to the city, unaware of a presence lurking around the premises behind the trees.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Raven still asks.

“Do you trust me?”

Raven giggles nervously. “Not when you’re behind a wheel.”

“I know how to drive.”

“You better not crash this car. Otherwise, I’ll kill you myself.”

Damian smirks again like always. “I’d like to see you try.”

* * *

Raven is still surprised Damian wanted to come back to the fair at all, especially after what happened with Trigon. It seems that he somewhat enjoyed the _mandatory fun_ , as Kori would put it, more than she thought. It even surprised her when Damian wanted it to be just the two of them this time. He finds Garfield irritating. Jaime was all right to hang out with but he prefers being around Raven. He finds her more calming. Raven recalls the way he held her hand when they both ran through hell. Still, Raven doesn’t like bringing the topic up. It’s best to keep things in the past.

They get in the Ferris wheel. The people below almost look like ants. Raven suddenly becomes dizzy as she looks down. Her hand locks around Damian’s arm tightly.

“You’re not scared of heights, are you?” he asks, frowning at her.

Raven doesn’t answer. She proceeds looking down while her hands clutch around his upper arm, her nails nearly digging into his skin.

“Come on, you can’t be that scared. You fly…a lot.”

“I don’t fly high,” she says.

The Ferries wheel suddenly jerks to a stop. The grip on his arm grows tighter. Too tight, in fact.

“Okay, ow, ow. Ow!!”

* * *

“I’m sorry about the arm,” she apologizes once the Ferris wheel was fixed and they finally got down.

Damian rubs his arm. It’s probably bruised and bleeding. It was like being clawed by a cat. He would have liked to get a cat. However, with Raven around, who needs a cat?

“It’s okay, I guess,” he hisses and then he chuckles, “I didn’t know you’re afraid of heights, considering that I’ve already seen you in flight before. Also, we’ve been on the Ferris wheel once.”

“I never look down,” she says.

“Do you want that fuzzy ball made of pure sugar?” he asks.

“You mean _cotton candy_? Sure. Do you want to go to the House of Mirrors afterwards?”

The same mirrors where it made Damian’s ass look big and Raven’s head also big.

“I always wanted to see what the inside of it looks like,” she smirks as she walks backwards towards the House of Mirrors, giving him a sneaky look.

Damian smiles a little but hesitates. He looks down at his watch. It’s 9:30. They have to get back before 10. Otherwise, Kori will find out her car is missing. Of course, he doesn’t want to follow Raven. He likes her, a lot, but he doesn’t feel comfortable going in the House of Mirrors with her by herself.

“Well, we have to get back by 10, remember? You said it yourself,” he reminds her, “Kori is going to catch us both.”

“You said that she’s not going to find out,” she says, “Besides, I don’t see what’s wrong staying up a little while longer.”

“Well, at least let me finish the cotton candy.”

“What cotton candy?” she laughs.

Damian looks down at his other hand where he was holding the cotton candy. It’s gone. When he looks back at Raven, she’s waving the cotton candy in her hands mockingly. This leaves him dumbfounded. How did she ―?

“Give it back,” he says, trying to be nice. Yet, his annoyance is quite visible. He doesn’t have much patience for games like this.

“And what would you give me for it?” she asks, hiding the cotton candy behind her back.

Damian tries to snatch it back from her. “I won’t hit you, that’s what I can give you.”

“You can’t hit me, Damian. You can’t even if you try.” Raven is right. Damian knows about combat and physical skills but Raven is more of mystic and magic. She can turn him into dust at any time if he tries to attack her.

“I’m willing to try though.”

She giggles. “I’m waiting.”

As soon as Damian bolts after her, Raven makes a run for it in the House of Mirrors, squealing and laughing.

The House of Mirrors is like a labyrinth, tall twisted mirrors here and there, making the two teens run around, turning left and right, twisting and turning in different directions. Damian has a hard time trying to catch up to Raven. Every time he thinks he has her, it turns out to be her reflection. And then she keeps tagging him and disappearing through the gaps.

“Raven.” He continues calling her name, knowing she’s nearby. “Where are you?”

Out of the blue, Raven jumps out and tackles him to the ground. They wrestle for a little before Damian finally has her pinned down beneath him. She smiles at him and he smiles back. But then frowns.

“Where’s the cotton candy?”

“Um, I might have eaten it from all the running,” she giggles.

This irritates Damian and gets off her. “Oh, come on!” he whines.

Raven only laughs at his disappointment.

* * *

It’s 10:30. Damian drives down the road while Raven is resting her head against his shoulder, already half-asleep. Too much _mandatory fun_ must have worn her out. They’re both tired.

Damian smiles to himself. He hasn’t had that much fun in a long time. Being with the Titans really showed that he has been missing out a lot of his childhood. And being around Raven is like he recovered most of it. _Most_ of it. He’s still himself: arrogant, stubborn and a bit temperamental. Just like his father. But he feels a lot happier. A lot more relaxed. And Raven is making it better for him. But every time he holds her hand, he feels weird. He always gets that weird feeling in his stomach every time he talks to her or every time they accidentally touch hands. It’s like ―.

A loud beep is heard in the background and Damian can see blue lights flashing through the mirrors of the car. _Please don't tell that's a police car_.

Unfortunately, it _is_ a police car.

" _Okay, buddy, pull over_ ," the police yells through a megaphone or something.

The sound awakens Raven with a startled jump. "What's going on?" she asks in confusion.

"I think we're going to get our butts towed," Damian says bitterly.

“Please tell me that’s not the police,” she says anxiously.

“Yep, it’s the police.”

“Holy fuck, Kori is going to kill us.”

“I can outrun him,” he says.

Her eyes widen. “What? No, Damian, we can’t do that. We’ll get into more trouble. Just pull the car over.”

“You’ve got to be joking.”

“Pull the car over. Right now,” she says more harshly.

Groaning in defeat, he steers the car to the side and hits the brakes, slowing to a stop.

The officer gets closer to the green car. He taps on the window in the passenger’s seat. Damian sighs before rolling down the window.

“Sir, do you know how fast you were going?” the officer asks while writing down on his notepad, not exactly looking at the children. “Not to mention that one of your tail lights are turned off.”

“68 miles an hour is not entirely above the speed limit, officer,” Damian says, only to get elbowed by Raven as if telling him to shut up.

“Let me see your license,” the officer says.

“Um, we don’t have a license, sir,” Raven says but also gets elbowed by Damian.

When the officer looks up, his eyes widen. “Hey, what the heck? You’re just a bunch of kids! And you’re not even wearing your seatbelts!”

Raven gives the officer an awkward smile. “Will you kill us if we tell you the car is not even ours?”

And that’s how Raven and Damian get arrested.


End file.
